prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Natsuki Rin
is one of the main cures in the series Yes! Pretty Cure 5 and Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!. A tomboy and player of sports to the point of having every team clamoring for her to join them, but she has always time for her family and friends. Her parents run a flower shop which she often helps in. Her alter ego is the Cure of Passion, . Rin has a very straightforward and down-to-earth personality that sharply contrasts with the cheery and optimistic Yumehara Nozomi. She has a big-sister attitude towards her best friend and siblings. Though many people think of her as tomboyish, she indulges in a few feminine pursuits. Sometimes, when Rin runs into some troubles that really frustrate her, she can become hopping mad, especially with her favorite sports, such as soccer. Appearance Rin has brown eyes and short brown hair flared out by her ears. Her casual attire in GoGo consists of a white top that has a floral design on the side of the chest and crimson sleeves accent by dark grey lines. Paired with this is a crimson mini-skirt with pale red coloring and gold lines on the sides, beige boots with multipel straps, and dark grey stockings. In the Yes! 5 Movie, teal check top with crimson sleeves and a pair of denim capris. Her red and gold sneakers have white soles and shoelaces, and she wears a beige jacket with pale fluffy trim and a red and gold knapsack. In the Yes! 5 GoGo! movie, she wears a pastel red top with white cuffs held by a single red button. At the neck is a mauve ribbon attached a red ornament. Pale fabric sticks out from the bottom, over her beige shorts. She also wears tan and brown boots with black shoelaces. As Cure Rouge in Yes! 5, her hair gains a red hue and resembles a flaring flame adorned with a pink butterfly behind her tented, pointed ear-length bangs. Her eyes turn red and she gains red butterfly earrings. Her attire consists of a cream dress with red detail and a ribbon bow sewn to the back of her waist. Her pleated mini-skirt and shoulders are lined with pearl pink ruffles, while a purple and red butterfly rests in the middle with a green gem on it. Comes with pale creams sleeves and her Pinky Catch on the left wrist and red buterflies on each hand. Her knee-length socks match and she also gains cherry bike shorts, and reddish copper two-tone boots. In Yes! 5 GoGo!, her her bangs are shoulder length and her hair flares out further. Her butterfly ornament is now pale pink leaf-like ribbon attached to a hot pink rose. She retains her earrings and shorts, while her socks and shoes gain alternate cuff designs. Her sleeves become gloves and gain a streak of pastel red down the center. She now wears a white, pink-tinted ruffled dress with pastel red vest with tails worn over it lined in vibrant red. Her butterfly is pale yellow and red, with the gem now lime colored and connected to her CureMo by a chain. Personality Rin is both tomboyish and feminine. Throughout both of the seasons, Rin shows a passion for accessory design and is usually the one in charge for designing what Natts House is selling. She can be temperamental at times but normally keeps a cool head. She is mature and has an older-sister personality with most, but she is also passionate and hot-blooded, causing her to clash with others like Karen due to their differences. Deep down, Rin fears the loss of a loved one, most noticeable Nozomi. Beside of that, she also has a fear for unnatural things , and when she was a child could take a long time to recover after being startled by things. Relationships Yumehara Nozomi - Nozomi and Rin have been close friends since childhood and thus care about each other more than the others of Pretty Cure. Though Rin refuses to be a part of it in the beginning, she eventually receives the Cure of Passion's power when admitting that the thing she is most afraid of is losing Nozomi. Their realtoinship is similar to Akane and Miyuki from Smile Pretty Cure!. Minazuki Karen - Rin and Karen did not get along at first, but learned to sort most of their differences out as they worked together. However, as Cure Rouge and Cure Aqua, they do not let their normal selves' feelings toward each other get in the way, and it is usually thanks to that, Rin and Karen make up afterward. Natsuki Ai , Natsuki Yu - Her younger siblings. They annoy Rin and cause her trouble. However, she loves them a lot, even though they make fun of her sometimes. Mucardia - Rin, for a while, has a secret crush on Momoi Kyosuke, the human alias for Mucardia, ever since he gave her a red flower after a tennis match. Because of this, she is very nervous when they meet and walk like they are on a date. However, when it is revealed that he only used her to get close to Pretty Cure, she is devastated and only cheered up by Nozomi's encouragement. History Yes! Pretty Cure 5 Rin, the childhood friend of Nozomi often kept watch over her and attempted to help her settle on one club to join. After being told by Nozomi she transformed, Rin initially didn't believe her and continuously brushed her off throughout their day. Eventually she did believe her after witnessing a few chats between Nozomi and Coco - but rejected the offer to become a Pretty Cure due to how busy she normally is. While Rin reflects on what becoming a Pretty Cure could mean, along with her friendship with Nozomi, she is confronted by Girinma and attempted to get Nozomi to stop being a Pretty Cure out of concern for her safety. When Nozomi refused and transformed into Cure Dream, she witnessed her get hurt. Realizing how much Nozomi means to her, the red butterfly accepts Rin and she transforms into Cure Rouge. Afterwards she agrees to join Pretty Cure. Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! Cure Rouge "The red flame of passion, Cure Rouge!" 情熱の赤い炎、キュアルージュ！ Jōnetsu no akai honō, Kyua Rūju! , also known as the Cure of Passion, wears red and orange clothing, and her counterpart is Cure Dream. Her strength erupts fire within her. She transforms saying "Pretty Cure Metamorphose!". Alone, Cure Rouge can perform Rouge Fire. Later in the story, when she receives her Rouge Tact, she can use Rouge Burning. Together with the other girls, she can do the Five Explosion attack. In the sequel, when her outfit and powers are upgraded, she can use the attack Fire Strike. Together with the others in Pretty Cure, she can do Rainbow Rose Explosion and, with Milky Rose, Floral Explosion. Super Cure Rouge In Yes! Pretty Cure 5: Kagami no Kuni no Miracle Daibouken!, Pretty Cure are nearly defeated by Shadow, but thanks to Migirin and Hidarin, as well as the Miracle Lights, a special power is brought upon Pretty Cure, giving them slightly advanced outfits as well as butterfly wings, colored in their theme colors. Thanks to this, they are able to use a powerful version of Five Explosion to defeat Shadow and free the Pinkies she took. Milk claims they are Super Pretty Cure, though it is unknown if this is just something she calls them, or if it is a name mentioned in the legends. Cure Rainbow Rouge is an upgrade Cure Rouge gains in Pretty Cure All Stars DX 2: Kibou no Hikari - Rainbow Jewel o Mamore!. Together with the others' upgrades, the group of seventeen girls form the group Cure Rainbow. This upgraded outfit resembles that of Shining Dream from Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!: Okashi no Kuni no Happy Birthday!, except with the color red instead of pink and a pair of small golden wings instead of grand white ones. Transformations Pretty Cure Metamorphose! - "Pretty Cure metamorphose!" is the official transformation phrase used by Rin to transform into Cure Rouge in Yes! Pretty Cure 5 ''and ''Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! In Yes! Pretty Cure 5, Rin's Pinky Catch opens and she shouts, "Pretty Cure...". She makes a circular motion with her arm and shouts, "...metamorphose!" Her body then becomes covered in a red glow. Her top and brooch appear first, followed by her arm warmers, skirt and boots. Her hair turns red, her Pinky Catch closes and Cure Rouge recites her introductory speech. In Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!, Rin's CureMo opens and she presses the buttons while saying, "Pretty Cure metamorphose!" Then her CureMo's screen glows and red light surrounds her body. Next a red tunnel appears with light showing at the end. Rin appears with her body covered in flames. Her arm warmers appear and in a burst of fire, her entire outfit appears. Cure Rouge flies down, she opens her eyes and recites her introductory speech. Attacks Rouge Fire - The red butterfly mark on her arm ignites on fire and produces a mass of fire. She then thrusts her hand at the mass, sending it to the enemy and defeating it. Rouge Burning - Red light from Cure Rouge's butterfly bow shines, whereas the light follows her right arm. When it has reached her fingertips, the Rouge Tact appears. Using this, she holds up the tact, then pulls it back. The rod portion of the item ignites on fire, and like her first attack, produces a mass of fire. She then thrusts the tact at the mass, sending it to the enemy and destroying it. Fire Strike - Cure Rouge makes fists with both hands and crosses them in front of her chest, causing the butterfly-shaped emblem to glow with her signature color. A ball of fire appears in front of Cure Rouge, and she kicks the ball at high speed at the enemy. The enemy gets surrounded by a red butterfly upon impact and is usually defeated. Etymology : translates to "summer", most likely referring to her fire-based powers since summer is the hottest of the four seasons, and translates to "tree". : A name with many possible meanings, as both a name and a word used in everyday language, depending on how it is written in kanji. Rin's name is written in hiragana instead, so it is not possible to find an exact meaning for her name, particularly since none of the potential meanings relate to her powers or her personality. It is possible that her name was simply an arbitrary choice. Although Rin's name is written in hiragana, if it was written in kanji like this: , it would mean dignified. Her name means "summer tree dignified." Cure Rouge: "Rouge" is the French word for "red", her signature color. French is also a language often used in the ''Yes! Pretty Cure 5'' universe. Songs Rin's voice actress Takeuchi Junko, has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with Sanpei Yuko, who voices Yumehara Nozomi, Ise Mariya, who voices Kasugano Urara, Nagano Ai, who voices Akimoto Komachi, Maeda Ai, who voices Minazuki Karen, and later, Sendai Eri, who voices Milk/Mimino Kurumi. *'Reversible' *'Passion' Duets *'Metamorphose ~Young Girls LOVE&DREAM~' (Along with Sanpei Yuko, Ise Mariya, Nagano Ai, and Maeda Ai) *'1.2. Shoot! ~Five Explosion~' (Along with Sanpei Yuko, Ise Mariya, Nagano Ai, and Maeda Ai) *'Ring・Rin・Link' (Along with Sanpei Yuko) *'Welcome Home' (Along with Sanpei Yuko) *'Tomorrow, A Flower Blooms. Smiles, Bloom.' (Along with Sanpei Yuko, Ise Mariya, Nagano Ai, Maeda Ai, and also Sendai Eri) *'Shine 5 Hearts' (Along with Sanpei Yuko, Ise Mariya, Nagano Ai, and Maeda Ai) Trivia *In the Pretty Cure All Stars Suite Flower Card Collection, Rin is represented by the hibiscus, which symbolizes style and strength in the Language of Flowers. *Rin is afraid of ghosts. *Rin shares her voice actress with Hoshino Kenta from Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star. *Rin appeared as Cure Rouge to give the 10th Anniversary Congratulatory Message at the beginning of episode 17 of Happiness Charge Pretty Cure. Gallery :Main Page: Natsuki Rin/Image Gallery References Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! characters Category:Cures Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 characters Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 Category:Main characters